And Mistletoe?
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: Christmas Eve and Effie Trinket is in District 12 with everyone. What happens when someone drinks some spiked punch? One shot. EffiexHaymitch Short, hope it's ok. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Hunger Games series. I just admire them and adore them. And plan to cosplay one of them. 3**

**This is just a one-shot, since it's Christmas time and I ship these too... really hard. Oomf, good shipping. They are SO on my wall of shipping. 3 Ship wall activate! Written from Effie's point of you.**

* * *

><p><p>

It was Christmas Eve and here I was, in District 12 instead of the fabulous Capitol, celebrating with my two former tributes and their mentor. Why, you ask? Because dear Katniss had asked and I couldn't resist. She was such a sweet and endearing girl... if a bit rough around the edges at the same time. It was a nice little party, not as lavish as the ones in Capitol, mind you, but still nice. It had started out innocent enough until someone had spiked the eggnog. And of course, Katniss' little sister, Prim I believe her name was. Yes, that's it. I drew her name from the whole batch this past game when her older sister had volunteered.

Primrose, such an elegant name. Such a pretty girl too. Such a shame she was raised in such a depressing district. She had been dressed in a beautiful little red and green ensemble, looking like a little elf. She would have fit right in at the Capitol if you ask me. So pretty. So proper. Her mother had raised her well. The older one, Katniss. She wasn't bad, although it was a little more obvious she was from District 12. But she was pretty when dressed up. Although tonight she'd just chosen simple clothes. But that boy Peeta couldn't keep his eyes off of her, that was for sure.

"Come on Effie, enjoy yourself a bit. Have some eggnog~!" crooned a horrid voice, interrupting my thought process.

Me eyes narrowed in on him. The man who'd spiked the eggnog. Haymitch Abernathy. He was around my age. And while he was a strapping young man back in his day, ever since he'd won he'd seemed to have let himself go. A drunken fool. During the past Games he had shown a side of him I hadn't seen in years which had amazed me. But as soon as it was over, he was back to his drunken stupor. The stench from him made my stomach swirl. He was always in day old clothes it seemed. And smelled as if he didn't know how to bathe himself.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said as curtly as possible.

"Aww, celebrate the holiday spirit, why don't 'cha?" he slurred in my direction, sitting on the couch.

Just as I was about to shoot something at him my attention was pulled to Peeta who'd come up to me. He hadn't thought ahead and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He and poor Katniss weren't so lucky. They both looked a bit flushed.

"Ahh, Effie. I think we'll be heading to bed... It was nice seeing you and Merry Christmas! Don't forget your gifts from us." he said with a small laugh before heading to take Katniss to bed which left me with Haymitch.

He seemed to be more intrigued with his poison at the moment so I just gathered the two bags and smiled at them. It was so thoughtful of them. I thought for sure they wouldn't, but they had gotten me something. Looking at my watch I knew it was time to take my leave if I were going to be in my home for Christmas day. It did get me into the Christmas spirit that I would have a surprise for once and made me hum a Christmas tune. Walking to the door and opening it I didn't expect what happened next.

I felt a hand grip my arm and was about to scream in detest when I saw it was Haymitch with a drunken stupid smile on his face. The man was being funny in his opinion I guessed. He then pointed up and as I looked up I blanched. There above our heads, was mistletoe in a red ribbon above the door frame. He wasn't actually going to do what I thought he was.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Trinket." he said before planting his lips on mine.

I thought I'd taste nothing but alcohol, feel nothing but disgust. But, this overwhelming warmth suddenly rushed through my system and I did something I never thought I would in a million years... kissed back. I kissed back the man who I'd wanted nothing to do with for years. Before the moment went on much longer I pushed myself apart, my cheeks almost as pink as my wig. He looked as astonished as I did before I turned on my heel.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Abernathy. May the odds be ever in your favor." I said, and departed from the home, with thoughts of Haymitch Abernathy dancing in my head.

**A.N. - Hey. This was my first one-shot. And my first attempt at an EffiexHaymitch. I love her character, but, I hope I didn't mess it up. Tell me what you think. Reviews? ./.**


End file.
